The boys
by imustbeanimmortal
Summary: One-shots of the W.I.T.C.H. girls/Elyon and their boyfriends. Ever wondered how the girls met the boys? Read this story to find out. Hay Lin x Eric, Taranee x Nigel, Irma x OC, Elyon x OC, Cornelia x Caleb, Will x Matt. Rated T for language and some sexual scenes, not graphic or explict though.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I managed to find some time to upload chapter 1 and 2 of this story despite my hectic scheduele. I hope you guys would like this story better than my previous one because it seems that 'The Unexpected' is rather unpopular.

Chapter 1: Deja vu

(Hay Lin x Eric)

"Come with me."

His voice was silky and soothing. It urged Hay Lin to reach her hand out and grab his. It was so tempting and she simply couldn't resist it. As their fingers met, Hay Lin felt a blush rising up to her cheeks. Her fair skin made her blush more obvious and it stood out like two bright tomatos. He careassed her face with his free hand and leaned in to kiss her...

Hay Lin sat up in bed abruptly, heart thumping madly in her chest. She was dreaming about him again, about Eric. She didn't know why she had such a major crush on him. She only met him once in school when he accidentally bumped into her in the school cafeteria. He had smiled and uttered a word of apology and ever since then, she stalked him everywhere.

She found that he was in the school's jazz band and that he played the saxophone. Hay Lin always thought that people who played the saxophone were geeks, but it was different for Eric. When he played it, it made him look like a sex God. He could easily charm and seduce any girl with his music. She also found out that he lived on Chestnut Street, which was a few blocks away from Irma's house. Sometimes, she stayed over at Irma's just so she could observe Eric more in detail.

And that smile.. She would never forget how angelic he looked when he smiled at her. He flashed his extremely adorable dimples when he did so and Hay Lin knew how much she digged into boys with dimples. But she knew he would never notice her. She sighed. Hay Lin was just an average looking girl in Sheffield and she wasn't that popular either. There were many other beautiful and voluptous cheerleaders hitting on Eric and could never compete with them.

Hay Lin wanted to stop this obsession. Everytime she thought about Eric with one of the cheerleaders, her heart ached. She needed to forget about him since she knew she stood no chance. But no matter how hard she tried, she always ended up dreaming of him. She lay back down on her bed and pulled the covers up. Hopefully she would dream of something non-Eric and more realistic this time. As her lids became heavier and heavier, she slowly drifted into a slumber and sleep took over her.

* * *

"Let me guess. Eric again?" Irma glanced at her best friend.

Hay Lin nodded and pushed a strand of her long jet black hair behind her ear. "Yeah, I couldn't help it. It's not as if I can control my dreams."

"You should seriously stop thinking about him." Irma replied while applying lip gloss on her luscious lips and looking into the compact mirror. "It's unhealthy."

"I know!" Hay Lin whined. "But how can I get him off my mind? I see him everyday in school."

"Avoid him! That simple. Just try not to walk by his class or the band room so often." Irma shut her compact mirror and placed her hands on her hips. "Out of sight, out of mind."

Hay Lin shrugged her shoulders and studied her best friend. Irma was actually pretty. She had shoulder length brown curls, green big eyes and a slender sharp nose. Her body was something all girls would have died to get - tan skin, nice boobs, toned abs, round hips and slim legs. She had the hourglass firgue girls fought hard to achieve. Sometimes Hay Lin wondered why Irma didn't have a boyfriend. She definitely had admirers but Hay Lin always saw her rejecting them, especially the nerdy Martin dude who never gave up on chasing after her. Irma was a beauty, as compared to the flat-chested Hay Lin, and she was definitely cheerleader material.

"Irma, why don't you have a boyfriend?" Hay Lin asked out of the blue.

"Wha-at?" Irma looked at Hay Lin quizically. "Erm..I guess I'm just waiting for my Mr. Right to appear."

Hay Lin slumped her shoulders. Irma could afford to wait for the right guy. She had many options to choose from, but Hay Lin didn't have anyone, let alone Eric, the hottie. Just then, Irma nudged Hay Lin.

"Hay Lin, look! Seems like Eric is involved in another bitch fest."

Ahead of Hay Lin, a crowd gathered around Eric and two cheerleaders, of which Hay Lin knew them as Chelsea and Hailey.

"Get out of the way, slut! Eric's mine!" Chelsea growled and shoved Hailey.

"Oh yeah? I asked Eric out first!" Hailey hissed and yanked a piece of Chelsea's reddish-brown hair.

"Let me go, you brat!" Chelsea yelped and tugged roughly on one of Hailey's dark brown braids.

Eric leaned against the lockers feeling awkward. He scratched his head as he witnessed the girls physically fighting over him. He didn't know what to do. If he agreed to date Hailey, Chelsea would scream. If he agreed to date Chelsea, Hailey would make a big hooha. He couldn't just say 'no' to both either as they would also make a scene. He was confused on how to solve this situation. The crowd around him didn't do much to help his current state of doubt. They chanted "Fight! Fight! Fight!" over and over again, encouraging the girls to tear each other apart. Eric prayed silently for some teacher to appear. He was desperate to get out of this bitch fest.

Hay Lin lowered her head as she and Irma approached the crowd of people. Hay Lin didn't want to get involved. Besides Chelsea and Hailey were perfect tens and she was nothing. Her heart sank thinking about this and she continued pushing her way out of the crowd.

Eric spotted Hay Lin struggling in the crowd. He recognised her as the girl he bumped into just a week ago and an idea popped in his mind.

"Hey!" Eric called out and he dashed towards Hay Lin.

Hay Lin looked up and saw Eric standing right in front of her. Eric grabbed Hay Lin's hand on impulse and she flinched. What on earth? Hay Lin could feel adrenaline pulsing through her veins and her hands became sweaty.

"Are you ready to go, babe?" Eric grinned as he laced his fingers around Hay Lin's. The whole crowd, including Irma, Chelsea and Hailey averted their stare to Hay Lin and Eric. Hay Lin froze. She was not used to people staring at her. She preferred to lie low. To make things worse, she had no idea what Eric was doing.

She stared dumbfoundedly at Eric as he dragged Hay Lin away, his hand still clasping her hand. She turned around and saw Irma's mouth hanging open. She made a note to herself to tell Irma she had no idea what was going on. Beside Irma, Chelsea and Hailey shot her death glares. Hay Lin shuddered. She wondered what they would do to her. Slash her, perhaps?

After walking a good distance away, Eric finally let go of Hay Lin's hand and let out a sigh of relief. Hay Lin took this opportunity to observe Eric. This was the nearest she ever got to him. She spotted the dimple on his cheek and she blushed, thinking how cute Eric was. Eric suddenly looked directly into Hay Lin's eyes and gave a small smile. Hay Lin felt herself burning and she slowly returned the smile.

"I'm sorry, but what's your name?" Eric asked.

So he didn't know who she was? And Hay Lin thought there was some hope.

"I'm...I'm Hay Lin. The girl you bumped into at the cafeteria last week?" Hay Lin squeaked.

Eric chuckled. "I know. I just didn't get your name." He smiled again. "Hay Lin, that's a unique name."

Hay Lin melted a little inside. Eric was actually having an actual conversation with her and she was hyperventilating.

"So..what happened to you and your girlfriends?" Hay Lin noticed that there was a tinge of jealousy in the tone of her voice when she said 'girlfriends'.

"Chelsea and Hailey? Girlfriends?" Eric snorted. "I don't even like them! But apparently both of them wanted to date me and I didn't know what to do. So I was just stoning there."

"Oh." Hay Lin said. She didn't know that she had that many competitors.

"But anyway, thanks for posing as my girlfriend! Luckily I saw you or else I would have been stuck in the bitch fest and would have to witness Chelsea and Hailey killing each other." Eric rolled his eyes.

"No problem!" Hay Lin forced a smile. So Eric was just using her to get away from the cheerleaders. She was his one-way train ticket out of his problems. It wasn't as if he felt something for her. She mentally slapped herself for thinking Eric might actually like her back.

"I guess I'll see you around!" With that, Hay Lin turned around and walked away.

"Wait!" Eric ran towards her.

Hay Lin turned her head to face him and raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe you want to have lunch with me? I'm free anyway," Eric said.

"I would love that!" Hay Lin exclaimed. Inside, she was doing a happy dance. Maybe she had a chance afterall.

"Come with me," he extended his hand towards Hay Lin.

Hay Lin paused. This was deja vu. She remembered something like this happening before. Then something hit her. This was her dream! It was coming true.

She grabbed his hand and before she knew it, she planted a kiss on Eric's lips. It was a quick one and she couldn't believe she did it. But if her dream was a reflection of reality, she better beat Eric to the kiss. She just couldn't wait for Eric's lips to be on hers.

Eric looked stunned for a moment but soon, a playful smile appeared on his face.

"I like you Hay Lin. I hope we will get to know each other even better over lunch," Eric grinned.

"I think I like you too," Hay Lin whispered.

The new couple joined hands and walked out of the school together, laughing.

Hay Lin had so much explaining to do to Irma.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Opposites attract

(Taranee x Nigel)

Taranee Cook dumped her pile of books onto the table and slumped in the chair. It was another day of studying, just like everyday and she had to coop herself in the library to stay focused. Blame it on her strict lawyer mother and upright father. Because of them, there were stringent rules in her house and she and her brother, James, were expected to obtain As or be grounded for a month. Being grounded would mean no seeing her friends and that would disrupt her W.I.T.C.H. activities. Taranee sighed and stretched before starting on page 1 of her history textbook.

Meanwhile, Sheffield's meanest and biggest bullies were hanging out at the park, mocking the little kids and old people walking by.

"That old lady looks like a haggard witch!" Uriah snorted.

"And that little kid looks like the uglier version of King Kong!" Kurt added in.

"Come on guys!" Nigel said, annoyed with his friends. "Stop making fun of other people! It's not as if you guys are that good looking."

Though Nigel was friends with Uriah and Kurt and helped them with their tasks, he always felt irritated whenever Uriah and Kurt went too far. It was as if they didn't know their limits. Nigel was also a bully but only because he wanted to feel invincible and powerful when he took on the weaker kids. He came from a broken family. His father often beats him up and his mother sleeps around with countless guys. Nigel needed the strength to endure the pain in his heart and the only way was to taunt people to gain satisfication. However, he never had the intention of hurting anybody that badly or passing unecessary comments.

Uriah narrowed his eyes at Nigel. "Are you on our side or the goody-two-shoes side?"

"Duh, your side? But can you stop criticising everyone you see? It's annoying!" Nigel rolled his eyes.

"Listen Nigel. If you are on our side, then stop being such a nag! Just accept whatever I'm doing. It's not as if I'm asking you to do it right? But if you want to boss my around, then get out of my group. Think about it, kid." Uriah grunted. "Come on Kurt, let's go!"

Nigel cracked his knuckles and stuck out his tongue at Uriah's and Kurt's backs. Uriah was such a hot-tempered person. But he knew that Uriah was going to forgive him the next day. He needed Nigel. Uriah was just too predictable.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity, Taranee finally finished her whole history textbook. As she swiped the books of the table and into her haversack, her arm accidentally hit someone's hip.

"I'm sor.." Taranee looked up and froze. It was Nigel, the infamous bully who hung out with Uriah and Kurt. She had heard rumours of how Nigel liked to bully weak kids in their school. She certainly did not want to be one of his targets.

"Sorry.." Taranee mumbled. She quickly slung her bag over her shoulder and got up, wanting to get away as soon as possible.

As she took her first step away, she felt Nigel's hand firmly gripping her arm. She winced. What was he going to do to her? She turned to face him, bracing herself to scream for help if he laid a finger on her. But instead of shooting insulting comments at her or any of that sort, he was actually smiling and holding out a pen towards her.

"I think this belongs to you."

Taranee smiled back and reached out to take the pen from Nigel. "Thanks so much!" Taranee replied and walked briskly away before Nigel could do anything else. He seemed nice and not like what her friends described him to be. But she shouldn't get carried away. Nigel might have some tricks up his sleeve to embarrass her in the future. This was just the beggining.

Nigel gazed at Taranee as she walked out of the library. He recognised her as the nerdy Taranee who topped the cohort every year. Though she would have been an easy target for Nigel, he couldn't bear to taunt her. Somehow, he had a strange connection with her. He shook his head and sat down at where Taranee was initially sitting. He was confused about why he felt this way.

"Forget about Taranee," Nigel mumbled. "Let's get down to business." Nigel smirked dirtily. He took out his pen-knife and started vandalising the table. This would allow him to vent his anger of Uriah and Kurt. And take his mind off Taranee.

Once Taranee safely reached home, she fished out her cell phone and called her best friend, Will.

After a few rings, Will picked up the call and chirped, "Hey girl. What's up?"

"Guess what? I had an encounter with bad-ass Nigel today."

"Did he bully you?" Will gasped. "I swear I will mess him up and punch him for you. How could he do this to you? You're a girl-"

"Will! Chill!" Taranee laughed. God, she loved how that girl would always be so protective of her. "He didn't bully me at all. In fact, he was being extremely nice. He helped me pick up my pen and didn't flare up when I accidentally hit him."

Will scoffed. "Every normal person would do that. It is an expected human reaction. Don't let this small action influence your thinking of Nigel. A bully will always be a bully and as guardians, we never support the bad guys."

"I know," Taranee sighed. "We never support the bad guys."

Will continued talking about her crush on Matt but nothing registered in Taranee's mind. She had no idea why but apparently Nigel's simple act of kindness left a great impact on her.

* * *

Taranee had an extremely hectic schedule the next day and she was fumbling with the items in her locker. She had to rush off for her first lesson in the morning and she couldn't find her books. As she digged her messy locker for her books, some of her stationery dropped on the floor.

"Argh!" Taranee huffed and bent down to retrieve them. But before she made contact with her stuff, a big foot landed on top of her items. She shot her head up only to find Uriah's pock-marked face looking antagonizing down at her.

"Well..well, look what we have here? It's Taranee, the smart ass!" Uriah crouched down to Taranee's level and gave her a push.

Taranee lost her balance and fell backwards, earning laughter from Uriah, Kurt and a few of the other guys.

Taranee clenched her fists and looked defiantly at Uriah.

"Why Cook? Too weak and scared to fight back huh?" Uriah mocked.

Taranee ignored Uriah and starting picking up the items on the floor.

"Listen to me when I talk!" Uriah roared and roughly grabbed Taranee's wrist.

"Ouch!" Taranee yelped. "Let go of me!"

"Finally, she speaks!" Uriah smirked grimly and pulled Taranee closer. "Aren't you upset, nerd? You're going to be late for your first lesson."

The other guys sniggered and Uriah burst into thunderous laughter. Some of his saliva landed on Taranee's face. Taranee frowned. She was going to be infected with Uriah's germs.

"Let me go or I'll tell Mr Collins!" Taranee spat at Uriah.

"Oh, I'm so scared!" Uriah raised his hands in surrender. "Not!" He grabbed Taranee once again and tightened his grip.

"Stop! You're hurting her!"

Everyone turned their heads and saw Nigel running towards Uriah.

"Uriah, let go of her!" Nigel hissed.

"The hero saving the damsel in distress, how sweet." Uriah rolled his eyes and yanked Taranee up with him. "So it seems like you've picked the goody-two-shoes side."

Uriah violently pushed Taranee to Nigel. "Here, have her! Go mix with the nerd and be friends with her. From today onwards, don't you dare come back to my gang. You are not longer part of us." Uriah stuck his nose in the air and walked off with Kurt and the other boys in the gang.

"Whatever, I don't mix with major bullies like you all anyway!" Nigel muttered under his breath. Just then, he realised that he was still holding onto Taranee and she was staring at him in shock.

He immediately let go of her and gave a nervous chuckle. Taranee also laughed awkwardly and scratched her head.

"Are you alright?" Nigel asked Taranee concernly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for coming to my rescue." Taranee said. She couldn't believe what had happened just now. Nigel gave up his friendship with his friends to save her. If he was mean, why did he do it? It couldn't be some kind of bad intention, could it?

"No problem! They aren't good people anyway. It's better for me if I don't mix with them. They'll just bring me down," Nigel replied gloomily and leaned against the lockers. "Just like my parents."

Taranee saw sadness and hurt in Nigel' eyes and her heart went out to him. He seemed so vulnerable. What ever happened to him and his parents? He had saved her from Uriah, it was only right if she comforted him now.

"Hey, it's alright," Taranee placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Want to talk about it?"

Nigel's eyes seemed to light up a little. "You..you are willing to hear me out? You're already late for lesson."

"Exactly! I'm already late so there's no point going for lessons now." Taranee grinned. "Besides, friends are more important than studies."

Friend? Taranee called him a friend. He suddenly felt so much secure and it made him more comfortable to share his problems. He knew that there was something special about Taranee. Not only was she smart, but she was also kind and understanding. A girl like her was hard to find.

Taranee herself also found it hard to believe that she actually called Nigel a friend. She remembered how she and her friends used to be so against him. And now, after spending a mere few minutes with him, she already upgraded him to something much better. What was this guy doing to her?

"So..want to go to the library? I have a secret corner there. Plus it's quiet so no one will disturb us." Nigel nudged Taranee playfully.

Taranee giggled and nodded. Nigel was so right. The library was a perfect place.

* * *

Taranee and Nigel shared many things with each other. Nigel told Taranee about his broken family, Uriah and why he bullied people. Taranee also told Nigel about her strict parents and even gave him some study tips.

Though she had only met him personally yesterday and had an actual conversation with him today, she felt confident in telling Nigel everything. Normally when Taranee is with strangers, she would shy away and keep to herself. But with Nigel, it was different.

Nigel also felt the same way. He never thought that he could ever be friends with someone as learned and obedient as Taranee. He was always the bad ass and Taranee was the polar opposite of him. But he was glad he met her.

Just then, the librarian approached the two teenagers who were sprawled on the ground and whispering to each other in low voices.

"Excuse me kids. There are tables in the library. Can you sit at the tables instead of lying on the ground?" The librarian instructed. "I'll show you guys where to sit."

"Yes mam!" Nigel and Taranee said in unison and grabbed their stuff to move over to the tables.

As Nigel, Taranee and the librarian walked towards the tables, the librarian noticed that there were scribbles on the table.

"What on earth?" The librarian exclaimed and studied the drawings.

Nigel realised it was him who vandalised the table and he gulped. "Oh, guess what? My next lesson is starting soon. I need to go now. Bye!" With that, Nigel dashed out of the library. The librarian recognised Nigel's handwriting and shouted after him.

"Excuse me boy! Come back here! You have to pay for the damage you have done to the school property!" The librarian chased after Nigel.

Taranee couldn't help but to laugh at the epic scene. She never saw the librarian run before. And seeing the librarian chase after her friend, it made it more humourous.

She went over to the table to see what exactly Nigel had drawn and written. She saw a stick man figure labelled as Uriah and below him, there were the words "stuck-up, arrogant, male version of a bitch". And beside Uriah, there was another stick man figure labelled as... Taranee? That was her! For a stickman, he actually drew Taranee pretty well and she noticed that he also drew hearts all around her. Did he..like her? She blushed. Maybe she did like Nigel too.

Just then, Nigel creeped up behind her and grabbed her arm.

"Taranee, the librarian is going to kill me. Let's go now!" Nigel sprinted out of the library with Taranee.

As they ran, hand and hand, Taranee felt complete and relaxed. This was much better than being the goody-two-shoes and studying all the time.

She turned to her side to observe Nigel. He kept looking back to see if the librarian was following them. Nigel met her gaze and grinned brightly, squeezing her hand. Taranee grinned back and shook her head. All thanks to Nigel, being a bad ass seemed quite fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The dare devil gets lucky

(Irma x OC)

"Truth or dare?" Cornelia smirked as she eyed Irma.

Irma rolled her eyes. "Corny! I always pick truth, must you still ask?"

"Urgh," Cornelia grunted and folded her arms. "You're no fun at all."

"Yeah, Irma! All of us picked dares before, except you!" Will commented.

"I don't like dares." Irma pouted and placed her hands on her hips.

"Just admit that you have no courage!" Cornelia flipped her golden hair and put on her earphones. "This game is getting boring all because of someone. I rather listen to my music."

Irma flushed. She was not a coward. She was just not prepared to accept her friends' extreme dares for her since they always had bizzare ideas for each other. She remembered that Hay Lin once dared Taranee to kiss Uriah. It was the most disgusting dare ever but Taranee still did it. Irma remembered how she couldn't sleep for days. It was highly disturbing.

Just then, Hay Lin lay on the grass and placed her hands behind her head. "We're waiting.." she yawned.

Irma couldn't stand her friends acting this way. She sighed. They sure knew how to force her into things.

"Alright, I pick dare!" Irma spoke loudly, hoping to get her friends' attention.

Cornelia immediately perked up and removed her earphones. "Somebody finally found her confidence!" Cornelia squealed and inched closer to Irma. "This will be interesting."

The other girls also moved closer to Irma with naughty looks on their faces. Irma moved back and raised an eyebrow at them. "What?" she looked at everyone suspiciously.

Taranee looked at Cornelia and Cornelia nodded. "Alright, here goes! Ready to hear your dare?" Taranee grinned and the others licked their lips hungrily.

Irma gulped. So her friends' have actually planned this long ago? She killed herself in her head a million times. She should have known not to give in to them so easily.

"I dare you to sneak into Blue Lagoon night club tonight and ask a cute guy out. We want to see photos of you and him taken together." Taranee said with a twinkle in her eye.

"What!" Irma screamed and stood up. "Are you girls out of your minds? We're only 14! The minimum age to get into the night club is 18. How am I supposed to get in? Do you think the securities would believe I'm 18?"

Will shrugged her shoulders. "You'll have to think of a way. I'm sure you can."

"Yeah, Irma. You're a smart girl." Cornelia winked. "Unless you want to back out and admit defeat? Remember, you'll have to help all of us do our homework for a week!"

Irma glared at Cornelia. That girl always rubbed the bad things into her face.

"Fine!" Irma huffed and slung her back over her shoulders. "I will find a way and Corny, I'm so not giving up!"

"That's my girl!" Cornelia flashed a devilish smile at Irma and wrapped her arm around Irma's waist.

* * *

That night, Irma put on a shiny black strapless dress, straightened her hair and wore heavy make up to make herself look seductive. Irma stared at her reflection in the mirror and frowned. She looked mature but ugly at the same time. She was going to kill her friends after she finished her task. They were making her go through hell.

Irma took a cab and arrived at Blue Lagoon at 8, which was the happy hour. She was sure that many guys would be there. She rolled her shoulders back and took a big breath before approaching the security guards.

"Hey big boys!" Irma said in a low and husky voice and swayed her hips while she walked past them. She crossed her fingers, hoping that the guards would not stop her.

"Hold it there, Miss!" The taller and more gruff guard blocked her way. "Crap, what now?" Irma thought.

"Yes, handsome?" Irma cooed as she ran her fingers across the guard's arm. She hoped this action would make her seem older. It was so sickening that she felt like vomitting but she had to do it to be convincing. "This better work," she thought.

The guard seemed aroused by Irma but he still asked the question Irma dreaded, "Can I see your ID?"

Irma winced. She didn't have an ID and even if she did, she was only 14. She couldn't possibly let the guards know she was underage.

"Erm.. I forgot to bring it." Irma said innocently and batted her eyelashes.

"Though I want to, I can't let you in without seeing your ID. It's my job. Sorry Miss! No ID, no entry!" The guard looked at Irma sympathetically.

Irma frowned. This task seemed impossible. Maybe she should just admit defeat and do her friends' homework for a week. At least that was a more realistic and manageable task.

As she walked away, feeling disappointed, she felt a pair of hands on her hips. She turned around to see a gorgeous looking man, with dark blue eyes and pearly white teeth holding onto her.

"Excuse me guys. This chick is with me." The guy told the guards.

"Yes Bernard." The guards bowed down before the guy and granted Irma access into the club. The guards seemed to highly respect this Bernard guy a lot. Irma guessed he must have been someone with a lot of power. But who exactly was he?

When they entered the club, the guy pulled Irma into a corner and whispered. "You're underaged, aren't you?"

Irma shifted her eyes and whispered back, "Err..sort of. I'm only 14."

Bernard grinned and shook Irma's hand. "Congratulations! I'm underaged too! I'm 16."

Irma was stunned. If Bernard was underaged. Why did the guards let him get into the night club so easily? Did he bribe them?

Irma opened her mouth to speak but before she could say a word, Bernard explained everything to Irma. "I know you must be wondering why I could enter the club just like that right?" Bernard started. "Well, my dad owns the place that's why. Ever heard of Michael Crenshaw? Yeah, that's my dad."

Irma's mouth formed an 'O' shape. So Bernard was some rich guy's son afterall. She didn't like to be associated with filthy rich men. She heard rumours about them that they are playboys and all. But since she was already with Bernard, she decided to just take one picture with him. She needed to complete her task and besides, one picture wouldn't hurt.

"Can I take a picture with you?" Irma blurted out.

Bernard flashed a big smile. "Sure hotstuff," he said and pulled Irma towards him. "Say cheese!"

He snapped a picture of them and asked, "May I know your name and number so I can send you the picture?"

Irma paused. She didn't feel like giving him her number but she needed the picture. She sighed. So much for the stupid dare.

"Irma Lair," she said confidently, "And here's my number." Irma typed in her number in Bernard's Iphone.

"Irma.." he muttered her name and typed into his phone quickly. "All done! I've sent it to you already."

"That's great!" Irma smiled. "Thanks for sneaking me into the club and all, but I need to go now. Bye!"

"Wait!" Bernard called out to Irma and grabbed her arm. "Do you really have to go? Can I at least have a dance with you? I just only got to know you. I want to be friends. Please stay?"

Irma didn't want to but Bernard looked so adorable and he seemed so genuine that Irma couldn't help but to agree to his request.

"Yay!" Bernard did a little happy dance. He looked like a 5 year old kid.

Irma burst out laughing. She didn't expect some filthy rich boy to be acting so childishly, especially in public. She always thought rich men were snobbish and cared a lot about their reputation. But she guess it was different for Bernard. He was the first rich person she actually didn't mind.

"Let's get on the dance floor Irma!" Bernard said excitely and pulled Irma onto the dance floor. The DJ was playing some kind of slow and romantic music and Bernard was swaying sexily to the beat with Irma in his arms. Irma smiled. She couldn't believe that Bernard was so open. He didn't care about what others thought about him. He just wanted to have fun and that's all that matters. She buried her face in his chest and placed her hands around his neck.

"I think I'm having a crush on him," Irma thought.

Just then, Bernard leaned down and kissed Irma passionately on the lips. Irma knew it was wrong to kiss strangers but she still returned it. It wasn't her first kiss anyway. Bernard broke the kiss and stared lovingly down at her.

"Irma, for a 14 year old girl, you look stunning. Sorry if I kissed you on impulse. It's just that you're so pretty and all, I can't help it." Bernard praised her.

Irma blushed. She hated it when boys complimented her, especially when it came from major hotties like Berneard.

Bernard glanced at his watch and touched her cheek gently. "Irma, it's late and I need to go home. My dad doesn't allow me to stay later than 11 at this place. But promise me that you will come back. Just give me a call and I'll sneak you in."

"I will definitely come back," Irma smiled and kissed him one last time on his cheek. "Goodbye and goodnight, Bernard."

* * *

The next day, Irma's friends bombarded her with lots of questions. But the whole time, Irma just kept quiet. She didn't want to tell them about Bernard. She didn't exactly ask him out and she wasn't even sure if they were an item. Even though he was not arrogant like the other rich kids, he was still one of them. Maybe she was just someone he played around with when he's bored and he never really liked her. She was sure he would already have forgotten about her by now.

"Irma, please speak!" Hay Lin begged. "So which guy did you ask out? Is he hot? What did you wear? Did you kiss?"

Irma laughed but didn't reply Hay Lin's question.

Cornelia frowned. "Look Lair, if you didn't go to any club, just tell us. Stop keeping silent. It's killing us!"

Irma shrugged her shoulders, still refusing to spill the beans. Just then, her phone beeped. She flipped open her phone and saw a new text message awaiting her. She clicked it and it was surprisingly from Bernard. It read:

"Hey babe. Can't wait to see you again. I've been thinking about you all night. Wear something more revealing next time, haha just kidding. I won't want any other guys snatching my girl xx"

Will bent over Irma's shoulder and gasped, "Who the heck is Bernard? Why is he calling you 'girlfriend"?"

Irma turned around to face her friends. Now that she knew Bernard acknowledged her as his girlfriend, she didn't mind telling them.

"Bernard is the guy I met at the club last night," Irma told her friends casually.

"Oh my goodness!" Cornelia squeaked and grabbed Irma. "Tell us all about him. Every. Single. Detail."

Irma smirked. "Well, there's nothing much except that he's a major hottie and the son of Michael Crenshaw, who owns Blue Lagoon. Oh, and he helped sneak me into the club and he kissed me. I think he likes me and now, we're an item."

Irma turned around and walked away. She could picture how her friends looked like now. They were most probably staring at her in shock and envy, with their mouths hanging open.

Irma fished out her phone and replied Bernard:

"Can't wait to see you too. My friends are so jealous of me that I have a perfect boyfriend like you xx"

Irma pressed 'send' and tucked her phone back into her pocket. She was satisfied. Serve her friends right, they wanted to know everything about Bernard afterall.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! From this chapter onwards, the rating is increased to T+. So those of you who are under aged, please do not read. If you still want to, I can't stop you but don't flame or blame me if you feel uncomfortable. Alright, this chapter contains drinking and some sexual activities (now you know why). You have been warned!

Chapter 4: Love like alcohol  
(Elyon x OC)

"Cornelia, your party is amazing!" Elyon gushed as she bobbed to the beat of the music.

"Of course it is, Ellie!" Cornelia winked. "Since when are the things I plan not awesome? Plus, I even managed to sneak some alcohol in!"

Elyon smiled. She loved how her best friend always manages to add a tinge of naughtiness to everything she does. It's a no wonder why so many guys lust after her. But out of all the options she had, Cornelia still chose that buff guy, Caleb. No doubt Caleb was handsome, but he was a little too mysterious and certainly not Elyon's type.

Just then, Caleb went over to Cornelia and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hey babe thanks for organizing such a wonderful party."

"Shut up Caleb!" Cornelia nudged him playfully. "It's no big deal!"

Elyon looked from Caleb to Cornelia and Cornelia back to Caleb again. They were perfect together, like a pair made from heaven. Elyon suddenly felt a pang of emptiness and she longed for a guy. She wanted a boyfriend too who would love, care and be there for her all the times. Sure she was happy for Cornelia that she found a guy she liked but sometimes, Elyon couldn't help but to feel jealous and upset.

"Hey guys. I'm going to get some alcohol. Do you guys want some?" Elyon asked Cornelia and Caleb, unable to stand looking at them cuddling with each other any longer.

"You're such a naughty girl, Ellie!" Cornelia smirked. "It's not even midnight yet and you already want to drink. But it's alright, you go ahead! I will get a drink with Mr Hot Guy later." Cornelia tapped Caleb's nose with her finger and nuzzled her nose with his.

Elyon gave a small smile and pushed past the crowd to get to the bar. The bar was located in the corner of Cornelia's house. She sometimes wondered why Cornelia wanted to choose such an inconvenient and desolate area for it. Elyon spotted the bartender leaning against the bar table, flirting with some seniors at her school.

"Hi," Elyon greeted as she approached the bartender. "Can I have a glass of vodka?"

"Vodka is not good. Why not try something better?"

Elyon turned around to see a guy perched on a bar stool, drinking a glass of alcohol and eyeing Elyon. He had spiky platinum blonde hair and freckles all over his face. He wore a smirk so seductive that anyone who saw him may think that he was hitting on them.

"Get this lady the drink I'm drinking. Martini." The guy told the bartender and looked appreciatively at Elyon from head to toe.

Elyon smiled shyly and sat next to the guy. The guy's smirk grew even bigger and he stretched out his hand.

"The name's Charles. What's yours?" He asked with interest as he shook Elyon's hand. Elyon blushed when his hand made contact with hers. Whenever Elyon was with boys, she became very introverted and shy. This was unlike Cornelia who was so open and flirtatious. Maybe that's the reason why Cornelia always managed to get guys go crazy over her.

"I'm Elyon," Elyon replied softly.

Charles' eyes immediately lit up. "Hey, you're Cornelia's best friend, aren't you?"

Elyon nodded. Again, she was referred to as 'Cornelia's best friend'. Sometimes Elyon felt that the only reason why she made it to the inner crowd of her school was because of Cornelia. People often associated her with Cornelia, calling her 'Cornelia's best friend' or 'the girl who always hangs out with Cornelia'. She was sure that once she fell out with Cornelia, she would naturally be downgraded to the outcasts.

"I'm Cornelia's cousin," Charles grinned. "Cornelia always talks about you."

So Charles was Cornelia's cousin? No wonder.

"I think I've heard about you before," Elyon said. "I'm sorry if I couldn't recognize you. Cornelia doesn't really talk much about you."

"It doesn't matter." Charles swatted the air with his hand. "Us Hales don't usually talk about our families. We only talk about people we like."

Charles stared hard into Elyon's eyes when he said those words and it sent chills down Elyon's spine. What on earth did Charles mean?

"One martini coming up!" The bartender shouted as the pushed the glass of martini towards Elyon. Charles looked away and continued drinking his martini.

Elyon sighed. That was weird. Maybe she was just reading too deeply into Charles' words. He was most probably implying that Cornelia liked her and that's why she talked about her all the time.

Elyon took a sip of her martini and grimaced. When she saw people on TV excessively drinking alcohol, her first impression was that alcohol tasted sweet. After all, who couldn't resist sweet things? However, the alcohol tasted bitter instead. She wondered how people could love it so much.

Charles saw Elyon's expression and laughed haughtily. Elyon shot Charles an angry glare, warning him not to mock her.

Charles held up his hands in defeat. "Woah woah woah, chill hot babe! I gave the same expression as you too did when I first drank alcohol. You'll get used to it. After drinking it for a while, you might even get hooked onto alcohol. But don't get too addicted though!"

Elyon looked at Charles in disbelief. How can she ever get used to the taste? It was disgusting, like Chinese herbs and remedies.

"You don't trust me?" Charles gave Elyon the puppy dog face.

Elyon scoffed. She hated it when people acted cute, especially guys. It makes them seem so gay and improper.

"Wait!" Charles exclaimed. "I know a game we can play that would allow you to get used to the taste of alcohol. My friends and I played it when we drank alcohol for the first time. It really worked."

Elyon raised an eyebrow at him, "What is it?" Elyon was desperate to a method to get the disgusting taste off her taste buds. She wanted to at least finish her glass of martini without barfing. She felt like throwing it away but she didn't want to waste such an expensive drink. Plus it was Charles who treated the drink.

"It's called 25 embarrassing truths." Charles ran his tongue over his teeth. "Every time you confess something, you'll have to take a long swig of your martini. You'll soon forget about the taste as you'll be concentrating on forgetting your embarrassing moments instead."

The game seemed simple enough for Elyon to handle. Besides, she wasn't really going to tell Charles every single embarrassing thing in her life. "Alright, I'll start." Elyon said. "I've never drank alcohol before. This is my first time." With that, Elyon took a gulped down a quarter of the glass of martini.

"Hey! That doesn't count, but oh well." Charles shrugged his shoulders. "I've never gotten a girlfriend." Charles then poured the whole glass of martini down his throat.

"No way!" Elyon gasped. "How can someone as good-looking as you not get a girlfriend? I thought all Hales were popular with the opposite sex."

"That's just Cornelia. I'm not good in such things. The only thing I ever got close to a relationship was a one night stand with a girl called Sophia. But such a pity she was older than me and she already had a boyfriend," Charles sulked.

"Hey, it's alright," Elyon placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"I'm fine," Charles looked down on the ground for a second before looking back at Elyon again. "It's your turn again. Don't think I'll let you off." He wagged his finger at her.

"Hmm..." Elyon thought out loud. "I've never had a proper conversation with guys before. You're the first one." She took a long swig of her martini and managed to swallow another quarter of the glass.

"I'm honored then," Charles laughed. "Well, I've never called anyone hot babe before. You're the first one because you totally deserved the title."

Elyon blushed. No one ever complimented her like that before. She saw Charles ordering another glass of martini and chugged it down. This game looked like it was going somewhere.

* * *

"I wet myself this year in class because I thought my teacher said I failed my math test," Elyon took the last sip of her martini and collapsed on her table. Throughout the course of the game, Elyon had already drunk 7 glasses of martini and yet she was unaware of it. What Charles said was so true. She totally got used to the taste. However, she was so drunk that the surroundings were just a mix of colours and patterns to her.

Charles was also quite tipsy, given that he drank 10 glasses of martinis. His whole face was red and he was blabbering some country song in an awful tune.

Just then, Cornelia and Caleb went to the bar to get a drink. Cornelia spotted her cousin and Elyon lying on the bar table.

"Hey cousin! Hey Elyon! It seems like you two have already met each other. And my god, you two look so wasted!" Cornelia wrinkled her nose.

"Hey Cornelia. What's up?" Charles slurred and slapped Cornelia's back. "Hey there Cornelia's boyfriend!" He shone a toothy smile at Caleb and showed him the peace sign.

"Err...Hi?" Caleb replied awkwardly.

"You suck, dude!" Cornelia teased and pulled Charles up. "Why don't you and Ellie hit the dance floor? You two have been sitting here for hours. It's time for Caleb and I to drink while you two to party! Get off so we can sit!"

"Sure thing cousin!" Charles grinned sheepishly and staggered towards Elyon, trying to keep his balance. "Hey babe! Let's dance!"

Elyon giggled and got up on her feet. She felt so dizzy that she had to hold on to Charles for support. She grabbed his hand the whole time, letting him lead her to wherever he was going. Now she understood why people loved drinking alcohol so much. After drinking 7 glasses of martinis, she felt light-headed and carefree. It was as if all her sorrows have been washed away. She didn't even brood over the fact she didn't have a guy. In fact, it wasn't even on her mind. Indeed alcohol was addictive, like a drug.

Elyon and Charles jumped up and down to the party music playing in the background. They kept laughing with each other like mad people. Elyon was having the time of her life.

After the music died down, Charles pulled Elyon into an embrace and placed his hands a little too near her ass. He stared hard into Elyon's eyes like he did previously, but this time he pressed his lips violently against Elyon's lips. Elyon didn't pull away. She didn't even know what was happening except for the fact that her heart was slamming hard against her ribcage and that Charles' lips tasted like alcohol. She kissed Charles back hungrily, wanting to have a taste of the martini again.

*inserts lemon scene here*

Elyon woke up the next morning with a splitting headache to find herself alone on a queen sized bed, which was definitely not hers. Whose room is this? She scanned the room and looked onto the floor. There at the foot of the bed, she saw her pile of clothes. She immediately looked at her own body and as she expected, she was stark naked. Her thoughts flashed back to Cornelia's party last night. It dawned on her that she must have gotten so drunk that she had sex with Charles. She needed to find him to ask if he had use protection. She certainly didn't want to be a teenage mother.

Elyon put on her clothes and walked downstairs to find Cornelia. Cornelia was sitting at the dining table with Caleb and she was looking positively sexy in Caleb's shirt.

"Good morning Ellie!" Cornelia chirped when Elyon entered the kitchen.

"Where's Charles?" Elyon couldn't help it and blurted out.

Cornelia blinked her eyes and looked at Elyon, astonished. "Charles left early this morning. He said he needed to tend to something important at home. Why? Oh, and where did you sleep last night? I know Charles slept in the guest room."

Elyon wanted to say that she slept together with Charles but she didn't. She shut her eyes. She should have known better. How could she be so stupid and carried away that she slept with Charles? Charles never had a girlfriend, only one night stands. She was most probably one of his one night stands too. Virginity is something everyone only has one and she had wasted hers on someone she didn't even know whether she loved.

"Ellie, are you alright?" Cornelia asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need some rest. Thanks so much for last night. It was great. Goodbye now." Elyon walked out of the house, feeling dejected. Perhaps a long sleep would take her mind of Charles temporarily.

* * *

On Monday back at school, everyone talked about Cornelia's fabulous party that took place on Saturday. Some girls spread rumors about others while some boys shared with their friends on who they hooked up with. Cornelia's party was like the latest buzz in their school. Many people, including seniors, thanked Cornelia and some boys even sent Cornelia love cards. But as usual, Cornelia dumped them into the trash cans without looking at them.

While everyone was busy talking about Saturday night, Elyon kept silent. Sure she did have a lot of fun but she felt bummed that Charles only used her as an object. She wanted to tell Cornelia about Charles but she decided not to in case Cornelia freaked out and ditched her. And Elyon didn't want to be in the outcasts any sooner.

"Hey Ellie, why are you so quiet?" Noelle, one of the inner group members asked her over lunch.

"I'm fine, Noe! I'm still feeling quite sick from Saturday that's all." Elyon lied.

"Oh right! I heard you drank 7 glasses of martinis with that Charles dude. You're a killer, girl!" Irma punched Elyon's arm playfully and the other girls giggled.

Elyon's stomach tightened when she heard Charles' name. She wanted to forget about him.

"Talking about Charles, I just received a text message from him!" Cornelia said while scrolling her Iphone to read the message.

All the girls crowded around Cornelia, except Elyon. Great, Elyon thought, now everyone was going to know that Elyon slept with Charles. They were so going to poke fun of her.

"Charles asked me to pass this message to you," Cornelia looked up to face Elyon. Elyon took a deep breath. Here goes. She'll have to kiss goodbye to her inner crowd privilege soon.

"It says: I'm sorry I didn't have a chance to say goodbye to you properly but I want you to know that I had such a fun night with you the other day. I know we did some crazy stuff with each other but I don't want you to be like Sophia, I want you to be something more. I want to meet you again and I promise we'll do more decent stuff the next time. Please get my number from Cornelia and text me as soon as possible." Cornelia read.

The girls cooed "awws" and "ahhs" at Elyon and Elyon couldn't help but to smile.

"What is going on? Who's Sophia?" Cornelia frowned.

"I'll explain to you everything another day, I promise. But now can I have his number?" Elyon begged Cornelia. Elyon was so happy that Charles didn't think of her as an object. He actually liked her. In that instant, all her troubles and worries seemed to be gone. Charles was exactly like alcohol, addictive and a trouble reliever. But he was just much more effective.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I have always known

"Ahh!" Cornelia let out a piercing scream and used her arms to block her face from being attacked by the lurdens.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of masculine hands wrapping around her waist and she was flung to a distance far away from the lurdens.

Cornelia brushed the dirt off her guardian outfit and looked up to see a stereotypical tall, dark and handsome teenage boy fighting bravely against the lurdens. Caleb. Yes, that was the guy Cornelia had a crush on for weeks.

Cornelia was Sheffield Institute's queen bee and had a whole lot of charisma in her character. With every step she took, pride oozed out of her pores and confidence seemed to radiate from every aspect of her body. She was no doubt the most outspoken, popular and tough cookie in her school.

She usually had no problem asking the boys she liked out on a date. However, it was different for Caleb. In school, she felt superior to the guys she fancied but for Caleb, she felt that he was so much bigger and domineering than her. She didn't know how to confess her feelings to him. Everytime she wanted to open her mouth to say the 3 words 'I love you' to him, her knees went weak and her voice went hoarse.

"Cornelia! Look out!"

Cornelia spun her head around to see some monster flying towards her. Cornelia ducked just in time and shouted, "Earth!" The vines were commanded to hold the monster down.

"Hey, thanks for saving me.." Cornelia was about to continue talking when she came face to face with Caleb. His face was so close to hers that she could see the beads of sweat forming on his forehead. Her heart begun to thump loudly and she quickly turned her face away, fearing that Caleb might see her tomato red face.

"Quintessence!" Will shouted and shot electricity at the lurdens. The lurdens became temporarily paralysed and spazzed on the spot, losing control of their ligament movements. "Come on guys, let's go before the lurdens regain their control!"

Will, Taranee and Cornelia levitated while Irma and Hay Lin helped to lift Caleb up and together, they flew into the portal. Once they landed back on Earth, Will took out the heart of Krandacar and closed the portal.

"Phew, that was indeed tiring!" Taranee wiped off the sweat from her face. "I think I will sleep till the next day once I get home."

"But you can't!" Irma slung her arm over Taranee. "It's the end of term party in the school's gynasium tomorrow. You can't miss it!"

Cornelia mentally face-palmed. How could she forget such a occassion? Now she needed to rush home immediately to find a stunning outfit to wear. Plus the fact that Caleb was going to attend it, she needed something extraordinary that would catch his attention.

"Oh bummer!" Will groaned. "We've been so busy that we don't have time left to buy fabulous outfits!"

"To make matters worse, there will be a dance activity and every girl has to find a guy to dance with. I haven't even asked anyone to be my dance partner!" Hay Lin cried.

"Wait, what? There is a dance activity?" Cornelia asked, astonished. But deep in her heart, she was jumping for joy. This was the chance for her to ask Caleb and perhaps proclaim her love for him. What other better time than to do it right?

"Hay Lin, I'm sure Eric will dance with you and Will, you have Matt. I think Nigel asked me to be his dance partner a few days ago so I should be safe. But what about you guys?" Taranee directed at Irma and Cornelia.

"There is always Caleb!" Will pointed out and the girls turned their heads to face him.

"What? Who said I'm going for the party? I'm not even part of the school!" Caleb folded his arms and stared back at the girls.

"You have to go!" Irma begged.

"Why must I?" Caleb raised an eyebrow. "Besides, I have better things to do like train."

Irma placed her hands on his arm and grinned. "That's because you'll be my dance partner for tomorrow night. I book you! No pulling out."

Irma's words hit Cornelia hard like a bullet. Did Irma just ask Caleb out? Though she wasn't the fire guardian, she could feel flames burning inside her. She was furious. How could Irma do that? She wanted to be with Caleb ever since she first met him, and just as she had the confidence to ask him out, Irma jumped in from nowhere and stole her chance.

"What about me?" Cornelia shot an icy glare at Irma.

"Relax Corny! Millions of guys have interest in you and I'm sure you will find a guy even at the eleventh hour." Irma said. "See you guys! I need to find a nice dress to wear tomorrow. And you better turn up, Caleb!"

"Yeah, we better head home now to find things to wear. See you Corny!" Will waved to Cornelia as she, Taranee and Hay Lin chased up to Irma.

"I will wear so much nicer than you, Irma Lair!" Cornelia said to no one in particular when she realised that Caleb was still standing there. She bit her lip, hoping Caleb didn't hear her.

"Hi! Why are you still here?" Cornelia exclaimed awkwardly.

"We live near each other, remember? Ready to walk home together?" Caleb smiled.

"Right.." Cornelia chuckled nervously and walked home with Caleb in silence. The whole time, her heart kept fluttering and she had to control herself from grabbing Caleb's hand. It was after all hanging by his side, inviting her to hold it. But she resisted the urge. While Will, Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin lived on the other side of town, Cornelia and Caleb lived on the same side. Caleb had rented a small apartment within 5 minutes walk from Cornelia's house and he resided there whenever he visited Earth.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Caleb said to Cornelia when both of them reached the lobby of his apartment. "I hope Irma knows how to dance properly. In Meridian, we are all professional dancers."

Cornelia suddenly got reminded of the earlier episode when Irma stole Caleb away. She scoffed, "Yeah, sure. Have fun dancing with her!"

Without even saying goodbye, Cornelia stomped off, feeling pissed off and jealous.

"You better watch out, Irma. I'm going to make tomorrow night a living hell for you." Cornelia thought to herself and clenched her fists.

* * *

Will, Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin gathered at the party with their dance partners on the night of the end of term party and they were all looking wonderful.

Will had a plain pink tube dress which covered her mid-tighs and stiletto shoes. Taranee wore a white sleeveless top and a striking red skirt which was short in front but long at the back. She paired with this outfit her favourite timberland boots. Hay Lin wore a black cheongsam, with intricate dragon designs on it, and a pair of navy blue flats. Irma wore a green flowing dress which was a little low cut and turquoise high heels. Matt, Nigel and Eric all wore matching tuxedos and they ressembled the three musketeers. Caleb, on the other hand, wore his rebel leader outfit which was a musty brown cloak and ripped jeans. He didn't even bother dressing up for the ocassion.

"No offence Caleb, but while Irma looks extremely beautiful, you look.." Hay Lin's voice trailed off. Irma shot Hay Lin a warning look.

"Look?" Caleb questioned.

"Nevermind, you look fine." Hay Lin mumbled and smiled sheepishly at Irma.

"Where is Cornelia?" Matt said impatiently. "She's taking such a long time."

"Cornelia always takes a long time to turn up, especially when it involves dressing up." Will explained to her boyfriend.

"Or either that she couldn't find a date and don't turn up to save face." Irma joked and earned laughter from Eric and Nigel.

"Come on Corny! Hurry up!" Taranee groaned, not able to tolerate Cornelia's lack of punctuality.

As if on cue, the school gymnasium doors flung open and all eyes turned to the door. In walked the school's queen bee, looking refreshed and confidence. The guys oogled at her as she made her way to her group of friends. Cornelia looked wonderful and she definitely charmed many guys but..

Cornelia stopped in her tracks when she saw Irma. Green flowing dress, turquoise high heels. And then she realised the problem. Irma and her were wearing exactly the same outfit.

"Nice outfit, Cornelia." Irma teased, seeing the stunned expression on Cornelia's face.

"What did you say!" Cornelia demanded and strode towards Irma.

"I said, nice outfit. I never expected us to wear the same thing but it looks nice on you." Irma genuinely said.

Before Cornelia could reply, Mrs Knickerbocker announced to the whole school, "Hello everyone. It's time for the dance. Please get together with your dance partners and move to the dancefloor. Hit it, DJ!"

The DJ started blasting some famous hits like "Tick-tok" by Kesha and "Dynamite" by Taio Cruz. Will, Hay Lin and Taranee excitedly grabbed their boyfriends' hands and dragged them to the dancefloor.

"Let's take a picture together later. See you!" Irma waved at Cornelia and tugged Caleb into the crowd of dancing people.

Cornelia fumed inside. Irma was certainly mocking her plight. Take a picture with her? Dream on. As if copying her outfit was not enough. Cornelia rolled her eyes and stepped onto the dance floor. She started jumping up and down to the beat alone. Even when Cornelia was solo, she was still amazing and popular and deserved to have the best night of her life. Cornelia kept telling herself that as she moved along with the masses. However, her eyes unexpectedly kept darting to where Irma and Caleb were dancing. Caleb was feeling socially awkward while Irma was dancing spastically in front of Caleb.

"That should have been me." Cornelia frowned and the thought overrid her previous positive attitude. "Irma is no where near Caleb's standards."

Just then, the DJ put on a slow and romantic song and everyone started embracing each other, swaying to the music.

A random guy wrapped his arms around Cornelia's waist and tucked his face into her neck.

Cornelia didn't bother telling the guy off but she instictively turned her head to spy on Irma and Caleb. And there she saw Irma's arms wrapped around Caleb's neck in an affectionate manner and Irma was staring at him dreamily. Though she couldn't see Caleb's face, she predicted it to be the same as Irma's - in love and complete.

Cornelia couldn't take it anymore. First Irma stole her opportunity, then her dress and now the guy she liked. She was sure that Caleb fell under Irma's charm already. Unable to control her emotions, she pushed the stranger off her and dashed out of the gymnasium.

Cornelia rushed out into the open space and cried under the moonlight. The night sky was beautiful and perfect. It pained Cornelia that she could have been here confessing to Caleb and kissing him. But that wasn't reality. The truth was that Cornelia was alone, without a guy. And Caleb was with Irma. Cornelia wept even more and sat on the ground, feeling depressed.

"Maybe I'm not as strong as Irma. I can't even destroy her happiness while she can destroy mine." Cornelia solemnly thought as she buried her head into her knees.

Just then, she heard the shuffling of feet and felt someone plopping next to her. She looked up to see Caleb beside her.

"Caleb! What are you doing here?" Cornelia wiped off her tears and sat up straight. "Aren't you having a great time with Irma?" Cornelia hated how she sounded so jealous but she couldn't help it.

"Are you kidding me?" Caleb scoffed. "Irma's so boring! The whole time, she was telling me how she misses Bernard and how I'm not as good as him. Who does she think she is? She was the one who asked me to be her dance partner anyway, not me."

Cornelia's mood immediately lightened. So Irma doesn't like Caleb afterall. "Do you like Irma?" Cornelia spat. Her heart started pumping vigorously again. She was anticipating his answer. Maybe she still had a chance with him.

When Cornelia heard the word "no" escaping from Caleb's lips, she immediately started grinning from ear to ear like an idiot.

"You don't have a dance partner right?" Caleb asked Cornelia.

Cornelia shook her head, still smiling broadly.

"Alright, I guess I can dance with you then." Caleb stood up and held his hand out for Cornelia to take.

Cornelia, for the first time, held Caleb's hand and hoisted herself up. Her palms felt sweaty and she breathed heavily.

"This is my chance." Cornelia thought to herself. "Here goes."

"Caleb, I have something I need to tell you." Cornelia blurted out. "I wanted to tell you ever since we started working together to defeat Phobos but I never got to chance to say it."

Cornelia closed her eyes and heaved out, "I..."

Before Cornelia could even confess, Caleb placed a finger on her lips.

"Shh.." he cooed and smiled droopily. "I know." Without warning, he slanted his mouth and rested it perfectly on Cornelia's lips.

Cornelia was taken aback at first but she relaxed after a while and returned Caleb's kiss. Cornelia melted a little inside. Caleb was simply amazing and he was now hers. She smiled to herself when she realised this was excatly how she wanted her fairytale to end - a happily ever after and kissing under the moonlight.

Caleb broke the kiss and stared deeply into Cornelia's eyes.

"How..how did you know I was going to tell you that I like you?" Cornelia whispered.

"I may not be an earthling, but I certainly can read girls' minds." Caleb winked and entwined his fingers with Cornelia. "Let's just say that I return your feelings as well."

Cornelia giggled as Caleb pulled Cornelia into the gymnasium again, never letting go of her hand, not even once.

The night couldn't have been more perfect for Cornelia...

* * *

Hey! What did you think? I'm sorry I took such a long time to write this chapter. I just wanted a good story for Cornelia and Caleb. And I hope you guys are satisfied with it. Please review to let me know how you feel xx


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Revenge is sweet

Noelle Bush violently push opened the cafeteria doors, making them slam loudly against the wall and sending echos throught the cafeteria. Everyone looked up from whatever they were doing to her. Noelle ignored everyone's stare and stomped angrily into the cafeteria, her mascara streaking down her face, eyes red and puffy and lips quivering. She looked horrible. For once, Noelle didn't bother how ugly or un-cool she looked. She just made her way to where Cornelia and the rest of the inner crowd people were sitting. Noelle rougly dragged a chair away from the table and plopped down into her seat. Almost instantly, she buried her face in her hands and howled in sadness and anger.

The whole table of students just stared dumbfoundedly at Noelle. They didn't know what to do or say. They knew well enough not to interuppt her when she was like this. Afterall, her temper was hot. Seeing that no one was doing anything, Will took the initiative to comfort Noelle. Will was the most kind-hearted girl in their clique and she couldn't tolerate any of her friends being so depressed.

"Geez Noe. What happened?" Will asked concernly as she inched closer to Noelle and rubbed circles on her back.

Noelle lifted her face up and looked right into Will's eyes. "You...you...have no idea...how bad this hurts!" Noelle trembled and moaned even louder, earning the stares of more people.

"Aww..it's alright. Everything will be fine after you let it all out." Will cooed as she ran her fingers through Noelle's hair which was now tangled and messy. Noelle was indeed in a shitty mood.

"No, it's not going to be alright!" Noelle swatted Will's hand away and stood up abruptly. "The hottest guy in the school just broke up with me! He did this to me right in front of everybody. Do you know how humiliated I felt?"

Before Will could even reply her, Noelle dashed out of the cafeteria, still crying.

"She's like a faulty tap." Irma shook her head and sighed. "And even though I have affinity with water, I don't think I can fix her."

Cornelia nudged Irma and shot her a death glare. "It's no time to joke, Irma! This is a serious matter! If I were Noelle, I would have bawled my eyes out like that too!"

"Totally!" Hay Lin joined in. "I mean, the hottest guy breaking up with her in front of the whole school? This is not just ordinary news."

"Exactly! And Irma still has the cheek to joke about it!" Cornelia rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me. Like you said, it was a joke. So no hard feelings yeah?" Irma held her hands up in defense.

Will looked from Irma to Cornelia to Hay Lin. She was confused. "Wait wait wait!" Will exclaimed. Cornelia, Irma and Hay Lin raised an eyebrow at Will.

Will chucked nervously. "Can I who is the 'hottest guy in our school' you girls were refering to?"

"Matt Olsen. Duh!" Cornelia flipped her hair and narrowed her eyes. "He is the most charming and charismatic boy in the whole school!"

"Plus he's the school's basketball team captain." Taranee added in.

"See, even Taranee knows!" Cornelia scoffed.

"Alright..but so what? He's just a normal person like me and you. Why is it such a big deal?" Will shrugged her shoulders.

"Err..correction." Irma placed her hands on her hips. "He is a normal person like us but he has something we all don't have - high reputation. Since he hurt Noelle's feelings, we must do something to hurt his pride and get back at him."

"Good idea Irma! For once, your thinking seems logical." Cornelia smirked at Irma while Irma growled. "But how are we going to do so?"

Taranee bit her lip and thought for a while. Not long after, her eyes lit up. "I've got a firery idea!" Taranee said excitedly. "As you know, speech day is coming in a week's time and I'm going to be the valedictorian speaker. So maybe in my speech, I could expose Matt of his evil doings and the heartbreaking things he did. By doing so, the whole school would then know what a heartless boy he is!"

"Oh Taranee! This plan is awesome!" Hay Lin squealed in delight as she gave Taranee a big hug. "No wonder you were chosen to be the valedictorian speaker!"

"What are you girls waiting for then? Let's start planning the speech Taranee is going to read on that day!" Irma said enthusiastically and fished out a blank piece of paper from her bag.

"Girls?" Will spoke quietly. "Don't you think it's a little mean? I know that Matt broke Noelle's heart and all. But must we stoop this low as to humiliate him back?"

"Excuse me!" Cornelia frowned. "It's either you help us in this and be more cooperative or you leave. It's your choice."

Will sighed. She couldn't believe her friends would do such a thing. Without further ado, Will grabbed her bag and left the cafeteria. She obviously chose the latter.

* * *

Will listened to music on her Ipod while walking back home after school. She needed music to soothe her down and take her mind of her friends. She was still pretty angry with them and didn't bother waiting for them to walk home together with her.

Just then, she heard some faint noises behind her and she turned around. What Will saw shocked her. Uriah and his gang of friends were charging at Will at full speed on their skateboards.

Will opened her mouth in terror but couldn't move as her body was tensed up. At that instant, she felt someone grab her waist and pulled her out of the way. Uriah and his friends missed Will by just an inch. She was so lucky.

Will got up on her feet and brushed the dirt of her clothes.

"Hey, thanks for saving.." Will paused when she saw the most gorgeous guy standing next to her. He was the perfect creation of God. He had a killer smile and a messy cut which suited his long and sharp face.

"Hey. It's no big deal man!" Mr handsome laughed. "I was just doing what I ought to do."

Will blushed. How nice could a boy be? "I still want to thank you. If not for you, I might have gotten hurt." Will smiled shyly. "May I know your name?"

Mr handsome grinned and stuck his hand out. "I'm Matt Olsen."

The name struck a bell in Will's head and alarms rang off. Matt Olsen. Wasn't that the 'hot guy' who broke Noelle's heart?

"Aren't you Noelle's ex-boyfriend?" Will gasped.

Matt blinked his eyes. "Yes I am. How did you know?"

Will folded her arms and frowned. "I'm in Noelle's clique and I just wanted you to know that what you did was unforgivable. You better owe her an apology."

Will swiftly walked away from him. She mentally slapped herself. Why hadn't she noticed it was Matt earlier? He obviously fit the description of a hot guy.

Matt grabbed Will's arm before she could walk far away from him and spun her around. "Do you even know why I broke up with her in the first place?" Matt asked.

"No. But I don't need to know. All I know is that you were being a jerk!" Will spat in his face.

Matt sighed. "Look, I broke up with her because she was cheating on me."

"What?" Will exclaimed. "What did Noelle do?"

"I was at a club and I saw Noelle there kissing some other dude. I have no idea how she got in but she was having so much fun with him. They were groping each other and doing some other stuffs. And I was positively sure it was Noelle." Matt said.

"Maybe she was drunk?" Will crossed her fingers. It wasn't like Noelle to cheat on her boyfriend. Noelle was a nice girl with strong values. Will prayed that Matt had mistaken Noelle for another girl.

"She wasn't drunk, I can assure you. Because when she saw me, her face went pale and she immediately ran off with the guy. But in school, Noelle acted as if nothing had happened." Matt continued.

"This is bad." Will closed her eyes. No matter how much she didn't want to believe Matt, she had to. He sounded sincere and Will knew when someone was telling the truth. From Matt's tone of voice, she knew he was a good person with no ill itentions. "I better warn the rest about this."

"Don't!" Matt held onto Will's arm even more tightly and almost immediately, he let go. "I'm sorry. Just let the matter drop alright? At least you know I'm innocent."

Will nodded and smiled. Matt seemed kind enough for her type and she thought she might even have a crush on him. Afterall, he had striking good looks. She wouldn't have mind if he asked her out.

"Hey, maybe we should hang out one day. You know, just as friends?" Matt hit Will's spot and she blushed even redder.

"Sure. How about tomorrow after school? I'm free anyway."

"Great. See you tomorrow...errr..." Matt scratched his head and smiled sheepishly.

"Will. My name is Will Vandom." Will giggled at how cute Matt was reacting.

"Awesome. See you tomorrow, Will!" Matt fist bumped with her and walked away.

Will stared dreamily at him as he walked away. Now she understood why her friends made it such a big deal when he broke up with Noelle. He was so charming and a dream come true.

* * *

Will hung out with Matt secretly for a week and each time they were together, Will feelings grew stronger towards him. Will didn't know if Matt's feelings were mutual but she decided to confess to him on speech day.

During speech day, the girls chose a spot that was nearest to the stage.

"Hey girls!" Will chirped as she approached her friends. She had finally forgiven them.

"Hey Will! I haven't seen you in a while." Hay Lin smiled at her. "Come, take a seat!"

Will sat down next to Hay Lin and engaged in conversations with them before the speech day programme begun.

"Welcome teachers and students of Sheffield Institute. I'm honoured to be given this opportunity as principal of the school to make the opening speech! Sheffield Institute is a school built to develop.." Mrs Knickerbocker went on and on.

Will swore she almost slept throught the whole programme. She hardly knew anybody who made speeches or went up to the stage to received awards. They were all geeky students who didn't mix with her clique at all.

At the last part of the programme, Mrs Knickerbocker cleared her throat and spoke into the mike. "Now, for the last programme of the night, we have the top student in the graduating class cohort to give her valedictorian speech. Please welcome Ms Taranee Cook!"

The school applauded loudly and Cornelia nudged Will's arm. "This is going to be exciting!"

Just then, something clicked in Will. Her friends' plan! She was spending too much time with Matt that she forgot all about the evil scheme her friends were planning to carry out on this very night. However, it was too late. Taranee had already stood at the podium and begun speaking.

Will's palms were sweaty and her heat beated quickly as she nervously thought of something to prevent Taranee from embarassing Matt. Afterall, Noelle was the one at fault, not him. Just then, Will thought of something.

Will promised the Oracle that she would only use her powers in emergency but she guessed this was an emergency. In a low voice, Will whispered, "Quintessence!"

The lights in the school hall started flickering and the mike Taranee was speaking in switched off. And all of a sudden, there was a blackout.

The school was in a state of chaos and panic and everyone started screaming and shouting. Some boys even cheered as they were glad speech day was finally over.

"What the hell just happened?" Hay Lin gasped.

"I have no idea! I was anticipating Taranee's speech and this happened. Bummer." Cornelia grunted.

"Hey! Where's Will when we need her to fix the lights?" Irma yelled.

Will ignored her friends and made her way out of the school hall. Once she was out, she saw Matt sitting outside.

"Matt?" Will said, surprised.

"Hey there!" Matt smiled and got up on his feet.

"Why weren't you inside the hall?" Will questioned.

"What's the point? I can't bear to face the whole school. They'll probably think I'm a jerk." Matt slumped his shoulders. "Why did you come out then? What's happening inside. I hear lots of hooha from inside."

Will smirked slyly. "Let's just say there was a major blackout in the school hall and I came out to look for you."

Matt grinned back and before Will knew, Matt pulled Will into his arms and kissed her. Will responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss.

"You whore!"

Matt and Will broke the kiss and saw Noelle standing in front of them. She looked extremely mad.

Will opened her mouth to explain but Matt stopped her. "Hey Noelle. Shocked to see me? Well, this is just payback for you. See you around in school! Oh, and stop spreading rumours about me. Will knows the whole story already."

Matt then grabbed Will's hand and dashed off immediately before Noelle could blow. Once they were a safe distance away, Will let go of Matt's hand and stared at him in disbelief.

"What?" Matt looked into Will's eyes.

"What was that for?" Will gasped.

"Noelle deserves it. She ought to know what a bitch she is." Matt shrugged.

"No, I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about the kiss." A cheeky smile formed on Will's face when she said that.

Matt laughed and pulled Will into his arms again. "Isn't it obvious? I like you." Matt pressed his lips against Will's again and this time, he put in more passion.

Will's heart pumped heavily in her heart. Though she knew she was going to lose Noelle as a friend and the other I.T.C.H. members were going to hate her, it was worth it. She got the 'hot guy' in the end. Afterall, what was life without a little revenge in it?

* * *

Hey! I've come to the end of this story. I hoped you guys liked it! I'm sorry that the Will x Matt story wasn't as great as expected. I guess I missed out quite a bit on how Matt and Will's relationship grew. But I was trying to rush for time so yeah. If any of you want to improve on this story, please tell me. I'll be glad to give you the permission to do so. But for now, please review!


End file.
